Bottom of the River
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: Quick songfic i made on the Iron Fist, White Tiger, Nova and Power Man.


_**This I guess would kind of be like a video format that was running through my head, so, yeah. You have to know a bit of the backgrounds of these guys but some of it I made up, obviously. It's short snippets of parts of their life or things going through their heads. This is also through the extended version of the song.**_

_**Bottom of the River by Delta Rae (long version)**_

_Hold my hand._

Danny held his mothers and fathers hand as they walked through the cliff side. The Tibetan mountains were slick with snow that made footing hard. Especially when you barely had two feet to walk on.

Behind Meacham followed just as carefully.

_Ooo baby it's a long way down to the bottom of the river._

Sam looked worriedly in the moonlight. Tess had insisted that they take a moonlit hike with the other kids.

'Careful, that's a long way down.' She said up ahead with Dylan. They were hiking through rocks and currently over a decaying tree, the river rushing underneath them.

_Hold my hand._

Ava walked into the jungle. The same jungle Hector had led her through when she was younger. Hand in hand they had explored here. She sighed missing him, how he comforted her. She ran her fingers over the Tiger Amulet and clipped it on. She just wished Hector was still here to hold her hand through it.

_Oooo baby it's a long way down, a long way down._

Luke ran as fast as he could. He had to get home to get his stuff. After that he had to go back down to the Hudson. It was a long way to go.

_If you get sleep or if you get none._

_The cock's gonna call in the morning, baby_

Sam was so tired, he wasn't sure anymore why he had agreed to come. He stumbled tiredly as they were making their way back to the camp. Him and the other young kids followed the older ones to the tree they had crossed about an hour ago. As they crossed it seemed to crumble a little.

"This doesn't seem safe." Sam commented.

Dylan glanced back. 'Don't worry Sam. We're fine."

The tree suddenly groaned and gave way.

_Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun._

_Sun rise like an early warning_

Luke sneaked into the apartment but quickly began rummaging. He mentally cursed himself wondering where he left it. Then he remembered. He went to the cupboard and pulled out the guns. He looked out the window as it tinged the slightest bit. He had to be gone like yesterday.

_The Lord's gonna to come for your firstborn son._

_His hair's on fire and his heart is burning.i_

When Danny slipped over the edge, startled by Meachum, Wendell felt his heart seize with burning fear. All he thought was _No not Danny. Not my son!_

Without hesitation he went to the edge to hold the rope for Danny and Heather. Heather was gripping a rock that jutted out a foot or so bellow. Danny hung suspended holding the rope. "Dad!" he cried.

"Danny. Hold on! Heather! Heather sweetheart, there's a ledge just to the side of you. Yes swing that way and you'll be fine. Hold onto your mother Danny. I'll cut the rope and we'll go down to get you two." Wendell did his task and watched as Heather and Danny landed with a _thud_ but safely on the ledge. He didn't notice Meachum's approach till it was too late and he fell over.

_Go to the river where the water runs._

_Wash him deep where the tides are turning._

Ava choked back sobs and horror. She splashed into the river and dumped her red hands in. The river flowed red from the blood on her hands. She was covered. She had no idea what to do or how to stop the flow of tears. Hector never had this problem. Why couldn't she control it? Why was she killing?

_And if you fall_

_And if you fall!_

"NO!" Danny screamed in horror as Meachum stomped on his father's hands. His father let go. He fell. "DADDY!"

_Hold my hand_

_Oh baby, it's a long way down (long way down) to the bottom of the river_

_Hold my hand_

_Oh baby, it's a long way down (long way down) to the bottom of the river_

"Greg!" Sam cried to his cousin. Greg was holding on to the tree that hung on the small canyon, only some ten or so feet to the river but the river was roaring. Greg was holding Sam's hand with his other but the eight year old was slipping. "I'm slipping!"

"Don't worry Sam, I got you." But he was panicking. Sam kept slipping. "No!"

But Sam fell going under in the ice cold water as the current took him.

_The wolves will chase you_

_By the pale moonlight_

_(Drunk and driven by a Devil's hunger)_

Heather quietly let her tears out as she held Danny at her side as the trudged through the snow.

Danny was happy his mother and driven Meacham away but he would have been happier with his father there.

They heard a howl. Later a growl. The wolves emerged from the snow as if ghost, materialized by the wind. They showed their ravaging teeth, glomming in the shine of the moon.

'Danny.' His mother whispered in a tense voice. There was no problem looking at the wolves face and knowing what they wanted, what they hungered for. '_Run!"_ And they ran.

_Drive your son like a railroad spike_

_(Into the water, let it pull him under)_

Luke heard the gun firing before he reached it as he jumped over railroad tracks. As he neared the edge of the river he saw a figure and the logo on his jacket. Luke went from behind then knocked him out and pushed to the river.

Luke made it to where his people were, hiding behind scrap metal of cars, crates and other things. He wasn't much for guns, he preferred his hands. He went to the edge again as some came out and tackled a guy. The guy he fought fell into the river with him. He rolled and pushed Luke under and held him there.

_Don't you lift him, let him drown alive_

_(The good Lord speaks like a roll of thunder)_

Sam tried to scream but only ended up choking on the water. The noise the other kids had made was enough to wake up the small camp their families had made. Sam's mother ran out as the other parents did calling and searching.

"There! There, Sam!" Tess screamed pointing down the river.

One of the uncle's pointed as well, the sky lightning slightly but he still need his flashlight. Sam's head bobbed up slightly. He saw the family, his mother, through bleary eyes.

'Sam!" his mom gave an anguished scream. She began running towards him. Dave, her new husband, grabbed her by the arm.

"No, don't! There's nothing you can do!" he said firmly holding her back.

She tugged against him as she screamed but at the same moment she froze with a horrified face unsure what to do as her son was beginning to drown alive.

Sam felt horror seize his heart as he saw. His mother was standing, frozen, doing _nothing_.

_Let that fever make the water rise_

_(And let the river run dry)_

It was like a horrible nightmare, a sickness. She felt antsy, anxious, like a feverish feeling. She had little control, only an instinct inside of her. She felt like she was in a sea of horrible visions and it was only getting higher, ready to drown her. The forest rushed passed her as she ran through the branches, limb from limb. It was her home and she stalked the night.

She took in every smell, every sight, and every instinct. She ignored the cries of her prey. There screams of pain, plea to be left alone, begging for mercy. They were trespassing in her home so they would pay the price. The only thing left was the instinct, the reflexes, the hunger.

But once the fever left and she awoke with a dry feeling in her mouth near the river. She would awake in the middle of her slaughter, her sin. There were no nightmares, only her reality.

_Hold my hand (sshh)_

_Oh baby, it's a long way down (Long way down) to the bottom of the river_

Danny followed the archers that had just saved him from the wolves, hand in hand. One gestured to the shinning city "Welcome to K'unn L'unn."

Inside he met the Yu-Ti who gave him the offer, to train then have his revenge. Daniel Rand nodded, looking very stoic for a six year old. "I accept.'

_Hold my hand (sshh)_

_Oh baby, it's a long way down (long way down) to the bottom of the river_

An anger lit in Sam. His mother was going to stand and watch as he drowned, he wasn't going to have any of that. He wasn't going to stay helpless, he didn't need his mother holding his hand or helping him.

He used whatever small strength he had and broke his hand through the surface. He reached for a rock and held it tightly, trying to pull himself from the rushing current, breaking free.

_Hold my hand (sshh)_

_Oh baby, it's a long way down (long way down) a long long long way _

Luke sat in the jail cell brooding. Stryker had left him for dead and now he would rot in a cell for something he didn't do.

He knew it. He didn't need anyone. He never had a mom or dad to hold on to him, make sure he was fine. He practically brought himself up.

The cell opened and a man stepped in. He was in a lab coat. "Mr. Cage as you called yourself, I have an proposition for you."

Luke took it.

_Hold my hand (sshh)_

_Oh baby, it's a long way down, long way down_

Ava wouldn't go to her family for help. They couldn't anyways.

She was no longer that little girl who would hold on to her families hand as she walked, to lean on them. No that little girl had died with her parents and brothers.

_(Instrumental)_

Danny practiced for the next ten years. That's all he did, practice, train, exceeding his normal abilities. His body flowed with harsh precision, steps perfectly in tuned, constantly aware and alert. He rose above trained by the Thunderer himself. Only going farther.

_(Sigh)_

Ava did not fear the night any longer, she controlled it. She catapulted through the forest, hands touching feet as she sprung through the air. She twisted and flipped through the trees with the grace and agility of a cat, a tiger.

_(Sigh)_

Luke was relieved with the after feeling of the chemicals. They tested the success; bullets harmlessly glanced off of him. Missiles merely pushed him back; his strength was beyond that of a normal man he was new and improved.

_(Sigh)_

Sam had took the helmet given to him. It felt right, made him feel whole. He wasn't just the poser beams and strength. He whooped as he sky rocketed through the sky, feeling free and happy. He went high up to the outer atmosphere. He stopped and free fell down. No, the best part was that if he fell, he could catch himself.

_(Sigh)_

_Hold my hand _

_Hold my hand _

_To the bottom _

Ava quietly snuck onto the boat. It was awhile till she reached America. She made her way to New York in search for the man who took her brother, and possibly her family, away. She didn't know the opportunities that would come.

_Hold my hand_

_Long way down to the bottom of _

_Hold my hand_

Luke was out and free. He wasn't going back to his old life. He wanted a new life. So when another mysterious man gave him an offer, he took it.

_It's a long way down a long way down_

_Hold my hand oh baby, it's a long way down_

_Hold my hand_

Sam may not have been the most hidden with his gifts. It wasn't long when he was caught and approached with an offer. He didn't hesitate, he never would second guess anymore.

_Oh baby, it's a long way down_

_Hold my hand_

_Oh baby it's a long way_

_Hold on now_

Danny looked at the new city, a new shininess to it compared to K'unn L'unn. This was the world he hadn't seen in ten years. It was here where he would find the man that killed his father, taking away his mother, all he had, gone. His fist glowed with anger and hate that he had held for ten years. His revenge would come. He didn't plan on the man to offer him something better.

_Hold my hand_

Nick Fury took in the teens, to teach them, they still had a long way to go.

_Oh baby it's a long way down a long way down_


End file.
